This disclosure generally relates to closure arrangements for polymer packages, such as, plastic bags. In particular, the present invention relates to resealable closure mechanisms or zipper-type closures for resealable packages.
Many packaging applications use resealable containers to store various types of articles and materials. These packages may be used to store and ship food products, non-food consumer goods, medical supplies, waste materials, and many other articles. Resealable packages are convenient in that they can be closed and resealed after the initial opening to preserve the enclosed contents. The need to locate a storage container for the unused portion of the products in the package is thus avoided. As such, providing products in resealable packages appreciably enhances the marketability of those products.
Some types of resealable packages are opened and closed using a slider device. The slider device typically includes a separator or plow-type structure at one end that opens a closure mechanism, having profiled elements or closure profiles, when the slider device travels in a first direction along the mechanism. The sidewalls of the slider device are inwardly tapered from one end to the opposite end so that the sidewalls engage the closure profiles and progressively move them into engagement to close the resealable package when the slider device is moved along the closure mechanism in a direction opposite the first direction.
Concerns are raised regarding resealable closure mechanisms with slider devices. One such concern pertains to the installation of slider devices. Another concern is the plow design and the ability of the plow to effectively open the resealable closure mechanism. Another concern is containing product within the package. Therefore, improvements are desirable.
In one aspect of the present disclosure, one example embodiment involves a closure arrangement for use with a flexible package. The closure arrangement includes a first closure mechanism, a slider device, and a second closure mechanism. The first closure mechanism includes selectively engageable first and second profiles. The slider device includes a housing operably mounted on the first closure mechanism. The slider housing is constructed and arranged to engage and disengage the first and second profiles. The slider housing defines a first cavity that slidably receives the first and second profiles. The second closure mechanism includes selectively engageable third and fourth profiles. The second closure mechanism is adjacent to the first closure mechanism but is completely outside of the first cavity.
In another aspect, another embodiment of the present disclosure involves a resealable package. The resealable package includes first and second panel sections joined together to define an enclosed region and a mouth that provides access to the enclosed region. The package also includes a closure arrangement secured to the first and second panel sections to selectively open and seal the mouth. The closure arrangement has structure analogous to the that described above.
In another aspect, the present disclosure describes a method of using a closure arrangement having first and second closure mechanisms and a slider device having a housing. The second closure mechanism is completely outside of the slider housing and the slider device is operably mounted on the first closure mechanism. The method includes sliding the slider device in a first direction to close the first and second closure mechanisms and sliding the slider device in a second direction opposite of the first direction to open at least the first closure mechanism.